The present invention relates to sharps disposal containers.
The safe and efficient disposal of sharps such as surgical knives, blades, hypodermic needles and the like is a problem for medical and other healthcare facilities. Disposable containers have been developed in recent years which provide a reasonably high degree of security for disposable sharps articles and materials from hospitals and clinics. Many of these articles, such as needles and surgical blades known as sharps, and other similar articles and materials, must be disposed of in a manner to keep them out of the hands of unauthorized persons and to keep them from being reused.
The containers are normally designed to prevent the removal of materials from the container under ordinary circumstances until permanently closed. The permanent closure is normally present on the container and often used as a temporary cover until the container is filled and ready for permanent closure. However, the permanent closure is frequently unintentionally placed in the permanent position prior to completely filling the container. This results in unnecessary waste of containers and unnecessary cost. Therefore, it is desirable that the container be completely filled prior to permanent closure for disposal.
There is a need for a closure that may be safely used as a temporary closure without the problem of unintentionally placing it in the permanent closure position. There is a further need for a container have a solid sturdy base that provides a leak-proof seal between the lid and base.